I'll have a waffle
by Ripper-Jack-Ripper
Summary: What exactly can you see Treize Khushrenada a high class man with expensive taste getting for dinner while on a date with his boyfriend in a fancy restaurant, well dinner obviously...right? Humor, molestation and some coarse language just a little.


**"I'll have a waffle"**

**Warning: **the following fan fic is an AU and contains yaoi adult orientated humor and mature subject matter. Viewer discretion is advised.

**AN**: This is something that me and Kira chan came up with one night at the Verse when she ordered a waffle for dinner….our families are just like that lots of times we eat breakfast for dinner and vice versa.

And without further ado I give you the fan fic!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wufei what did you do with all my suits?!" Milliardo yelled from his bedroom. He was meeting up with his boyfriend tonight. Both of them had just got back from a long business trip and had not sees each other in about a month, despite the fact that they both worked for the same company and lived in the same city. So they were going on a date tonight. But **kami! **Where the hell were Milliardo's suits I mean come on all of them were were gone!

"You know Oh-Six; you need to bring me your suits when they got dirty. Or you'll end up with nothing to wear just like now, and why do you need a suit to go on a date with your boy-friend anyway?" Wufei asked in an almost motherly tone as he walked in to Milliardo's bedroom.

Wufei and Milliardo were roommates and shared a loft on the top floor of a ritzy apartment building. Their rooms were the same size and both had king sized beds. Milliardo had red silk sheets with chocolate brown pillow cases and blankets. Wufei went to meet Milliardo at his walk in closet.

"Because we are going to a fancy restaurant," the blond said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Hey, it was Treize; it pretty much _was_ the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmm, well then it's a good thing that you know Quatre. who got you a fitted suit for your birthday!" said a small blond with sea blue green eyes, as he walked around the raven haired Chinese man, while holding a box in-front of him.

"Um how did you know my measurements?" the blond smiled an almost too sweet smile at the taller blond before his face turned to that of a child trying to look serious

"Now Zechs do I really have to remind you that I do know people, lots of people, and that nothing is impossible for a Winner," the smaller blond said with a devious smile and a wink.

"Well either way Quatre you are a life saver, and you have, given…me a suit…that is creepily perfect for this event but I love it thank you, so much Quatre!"

"No problem it's your birthday present," he said as he gave the other a hug before he left he room with Wufei.

"Sooo, Woobles, how much ya wanna bet that he's not gunna come home tonight?" as he made himself comfortable in the living room.

"Oh, hello, Duo," Quatre said happily surprised.

"How the hell did you get in here," Duo simply smirked as he reached for the remote, not answering.

"Never mind, but it's clear we need to update our security system," Wufei said, clear annoyance in his voice. It was just then that Zechs walked into the room.

"What's this bet that I hear is going on?" he asked as he headed for the door.

"Just wanted to see how many people thought you were going to come home to night" Duo said flipping through the channels, "The current count is… zero."

"Huh, really, I would say that I will try my best to prove you guys wrong, but I don't really want to," the other long haired man said as he grabbed his wallet.

"Ohhh Zechsy, scoundrel!" Duo said turning around to rest his head and arms on the back of the couch, and smirk at Zechs as he closed the door and left.

Milliardo met Treize in the lobby ten minutes later…he really was cutting it close, time wise. Treize was wearing a navy blue button up silk dress shirt that had the first three buttons undone with no tie and black dress pants. Milliardo as in an all black suit, a blood red tie hanging undone around his neck, luminescent against the black and his pale skin. After all he hated to keep people waiting and he had run out of time upstairs.

"Like what you see?" Zechs questioned, noting easily that Treize was practically feeling him up with his eyes.

"Mmm, very much," the ginger haired man said as he snaked an arm around Milliardo's waist.

**20 minutes later at the restaurant**

"What kind of beverage would you like?" the waitress asked the two gorgeous men of whom she could not take her eyes off of.

"We'll have a bottle of your house red please," Treiz said as he slipped his shoe off under the table. (Smirk)

"Right away sir," she said before she silently left the two on their own.

"So Treize how hu-huuuhhhv y-yoou been," Milliardo breathlessly questioned.

"Hm, me I've been fine." The taller man said casually, as ran his right foot along the inside of Milliardo's thigh and up to his crotch.

"Nnn, ahhh, not…here" he protested as he tried and failed to control his libido.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waitress. Treize immediately stopped his ministrations but never removed his foot that was now pressed against Milliardo's steadily hardening member. All the while Milliardo sat there as patiently as he could, with his jaw tightly clenched and his nails painfully digging into his thighs and knees.

"Um, I don't know? Milliardo what do you think are you ready to order?" oh if looks could kill Treize would have been killed like three times with this one look.

"Nnnaaa I…m goooood," he just barley managed to breathlessly spit out as he glared at Treize and tried his hardest not to let his eyes roll into the back of his head as Treize started to ever so gently start stroking the hardening bulge in his pants.

"Why don't you come back in about twenty minutes or so, we should be ready by then," Treize told the waitress as he flashed an irresistible smile at her.

"Of course," was her parting response as she turned and walked away.

"nnnn, fuuuck, we're in…."he stopped trying to think strait as he closed his eyes and let out a moan and squeeze the sides of the table with his hands so hard his knuckles were turning white. Luckily they were in a booth at the back of the restaurant but that was unfortunately, really close to the kitchen where the waitresses and cooks were and it was a pretty quiet night. Damn Treize.

"So what do you think sounds good? I think that the shrimp spaghetti sounds good." Treize stopped to look at the beauty in front of him. Kami he was sexy, with his hands wrapped around the edges of the table, loose hairs falling from his pony tail to frame his face, eyes shut and his chest rising and falling with his breathing and his legs spread wide under the table. Damn sexy.

Treize had stopped his ministrations to lean over the table and lightly caress Zechs' jaw line with his index finger. His hand gently but firmly grabbing the back of his head, and grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull his parted lips in to a passionate and deep kiss. His tongue twisting and dancing with Zechs', and lightly tickling his gums before reluctantly separating their lips with satisfied moan, letting the other sit back in his seat. He sat down on his side of the table with a smirk as Zechs sat there dazed, confused, hard and pissed off. Who the hell did he think he was?! Doing that to him at in at a public restaurant of all places! I mean he wasn't complaining, well he was but come on.

"Are you ready to order now?" the waitress asked, note pad and pen in hand.

"Um, I think that I'll have this one right here," Zechs said pointing to the first thing that he saw on menu.

"And you sir?" she said, turning her attentions to Treize.

"I think that I will have, a...waffle, yes I'll have a waffle," he said, bemusement clear on his face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Khushrenada but we only serve..."

"Yes of course you can have a waffle, Mr. Khushrenada, would you like it to be dressed the same?" another waitress cut in. Mr. Khushrenada was loyal and highly respected customer, who had been coming to this restaurant for years and so he was able to order whatever, whenever.

"Yes I do think so, thank you Ms. Jackson."

"Anything for you, Sir,"

"A waffle," Zechs said, while looking at Treize a small amount of disbelief in his words.

"Yes. I feel like a waffle so I shall eat one, because they have the best strawberries and raspberries, with real whipping cream, well besides Quatre's and Duo's." Treize said as he handed the waitress the menus.

"A waffle for dinner?"

"Yes, a waffle."

**Owari**

**A.N. Heh heh. I like this one sorry no lemon I swear I will write one day...one day. Please review, remember I need to know that ppl like it or I'll take it down. **


End file.
